Burden
by Scandallover1
Summary: Mellie and Fitz run in to each other for the first time in a long time. (I don't own Scandal)


Hey guys so here's just a random one shot about Mellie and Fitz running into each other post 5x9. Warning, it does contain a few mentions of sexual assault and also I know people have different views on abortion so let's just agree to disagree. Anyway hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

XXXX

She was standing on top of him. She was standing barely 10 feet above the coffin where her dead son buried. She shuttered at the word _dead_ , she never liked to admit that Jerry was truly gone. She instead opted to just pretend he was just away at boarding school. She knew that it was unhealthy to pretend, but she just didn't want to admit that her baby was really dead. The loss of a child was one of the hardest things in the world. No parent was supposed to outlive their child. She let out a sigh as she rested her hands on the cold white marble. She haden't been around to visit as much lately, she had been so busy with the holidays that she stopped coming every Saturday which was something she regretted greatly. That was why this morning she had decided to go even though it meant cutting her morning workout short. Her decision was so spur of the moment she haden't even changed out of her exercise clothes. Then again she was wearing a 400 dollar running outfit so she looked pretty good. It was a short drive from her place to the cemetery which was another plus side to her house. She had bought a large farm house in Virginia when she was running for senate and needed to establish residency. Although she owned the house she had never expected to actually have to live there, but since Fitz kicked her to the curb she had decided it was a fine place to reside. It was a nice stately Virginia farmhouse with 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. It was only a 25 minute drive to DC so it was great for commuting. She also loved living in the country, it almost made it feel like she was back at her family's North Carolina country home. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind her. She suddenly registered the sound of footsteps as she wiped around to come face to face with someone she haden't seen in a long time.

"Fitz what the hell are you doing here?" she asked angry and confused

"I'm visiting our son same as you" he said not as defensively as he usually would

"I can see that but I can also see that it's a Saturday and Saturday is my day to visit Jerry" she pointed out

"I know it's not my day but I've had a really rough 24 hours so I just wanted to see Jerry"

"You think I don't have bad days Fitz and sometimes those bad days fall on a Sunday but I suck it up and I wait my turn so that's what you need to okay"

"Why the hell do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" he snapped

"What the hell did you just call me?" she asked as she fought the urge to slap him

"You know what Mellie I just found out that yet another one of my children has been murdered so I don't need your stupid condescending attitude" he snarled

"Have you been drinking again? Because that's the only reason I can think of that would make you imagine things because news flash I talked to both kids this morning and they are both perfectly fine" she informed in a steely tone

"Who ever said it was one of our kids" he hissed as the words hit Mellie like a freight train, did Fitz really have a secret love child? "You … you have another child?" she asked in shock

"Not any more, Olivia went behind my back to an abortion clinic and had the baby murdered". He said softly as a look of pain flashed across his face. Mellie felt relief flood her body.

"You know if you watched any of my Filibuster you would know that abortion is not murder." She pointed out

"I just lost a child could you be any more insensitive?"

"What do you expect me to do Fitz? Do you want me to hold your hand and tell you it will be okay because news flash those days of me being your cheerleader have come to an end so no I really don't care about your issues with Olivia or your lack of children because I no longer give a shit what you do. I'm my own woman and I'm finally free of the burden that is you."

XXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you happened to have any ideas for fan fictions stories I would love to hear them. Anyway please review and have a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
